¿Y su rulito?
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: **Spamano One-shot** España desconoce la "función" del atractivo rulito que flota por la cabeza de Romano. ¡Tanto que el sueño se le ha ido por tanto pensar en él! ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que es su zona erógena?


Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese cabellito rebelde y desafiante, con una leve curvatura. Diríase que era sólo parte de la imaginación de quien lo viese, sin embargo, la procedencia de desafiante gravedad llamaba a cierta persona a tocarlo. Producía cierto desprendimiento a reto y sorpresa, un simple… ¡Anda, a que soy un rulito precioso! ¡Jala de mí!

O al menos eso era lo que sentía el jefe España.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había perdido la capacidad de dormir en las noches. Y no por la culpa de las constantes guerras, de la quiebra económica y demás ¡No señor! Si no por algo sumamente estúpido; ese maldito filamento sobresaliente. En las noches, no hacía más que voltearse, acomodarse, intentar dormir. Levantarse por un poco de agua, mirar a la habitación del pequeño Lovino, sentir tentación por ese cabellito y retractarse justo cuando está decidido a tocarlo.

Así transcurría la vida de España. O más bien… "Así transcurrían las noches de España, muriendo de curiosidad"

¿Qué si le preguntaban el por qué de estar obsesionado con eso? Sencillo.

Cuando Lovino Vargas solía ser una pequeña, una muy pequeña porción de país, solía ser demasiado adorable al enojarse, muy tierno al tratar con groserías a las personas y algo torpe para cuidar de sí mismo. Pero de tantos malos modos y tratos con los que había sido tratado el Español, destacó uno en especial.

Como dicen por allí. "La curiosidad dejó al jefe España con inconsciencia por tres horas" ¿o era al gato? Es casi lo mismo….

¡Realmente reaccionó con rudeza dándole un cabezazo descomunal a su entonces protector! Desde ahí, España empezó a hacer las indagaciones acerca de esa parte corporal de su querido Romano. Su auto-suposición más acertada, fue la de sentir dolor al ser tocado, así que aún con los años y décadas que habían pasado, no podía "hacerle daño" a su Italiano.

-Pero gracias a eso, su autocontrol se estaba yendo directo a la mierda-

Cierto día, después de visitar la casa de Austria y encontrar el parecido enorme entre los sobresalientes rulitos de Veneciano y Romano, España se encontró como un maldito pervertido al "tocar" al pequeño de los Italias de esa forma.

Jaló una vez e Italia se retorció de risa.

Jaló dos veces y se tumbó sobre su espalda.

Jaló tres veces y empezó a llorar.

Llegó Austria y echó de casa al castaño que, amigablemente había llevado algunos churros para compartir.

Sin embargo, lejos de ayudar en su investigación, eso acrecentó las ganas y ampliar el panorama acerca de los posibles daños que pudiese hacerle a Romano.

Quien conociera a la perfección a Fernández Carriedo, sabía que incluso comenzaba a alucinar porque no era de dios, comentarle a todo el mundo que Lovino tenía un precioso mechoncito de cabello rebelde y que algún día "se lo agarraría" y terminaría "saciando sus ganas" de tantos años.

Y aunque su vocabulario no era del todo aceptado al hablar de su pequeño protegido, él no buscaba hacer daño alguno... ¡Pero claro! Gracias a los amigos que tiene, se ganó el apodo de "pedófilo" aunque sólo se tratara de ingenuidad pura, combinada con emoción.

Por el bien de su integridad y la del pequeño, intentó abandonar los sentimientos de curiosidad, cubriéndolos con cualquier otra cosa.

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese cabellito rebelde y desafiante, con una leve curvatura. Diríase que era sólo parte de la imaginación de quien lo viese, sin embargo, la procedencia de desafiante gravedad llamaba a cierta persona a tocarlo. Producía cierto desprendimiento a reto y sorpresa, un simple… ¡Anda, a que soy un rulito precioso! ¡Jala de mí! _

O al menos eso era con lo que se había levantado a media noche el Jefe España, acababa de tener el sueño más extraño que en su vida había experimentado.

Ese sueño, le había corrompido la mente desde lo más profundo. Decidido y con paso firme, se fue con dirección a la habitación de Lovino, ahora una nación más fuerte, que asemejaba la última etapa de adolescencia.

Entró sin más y observó cómo dormía plácidamente, desenfadado, sin ese aire suyo tan característico de aura antojable a enojo. Era realmente precioso, recoraba a cuando era un pequeño niño que…

Al demonio con todo lo que podría haber pensado España en ese momento. Fue y con el toque de sus dedos menos sigiloso de lo que pudiese imaginar, jaló del rulito. Para sorpresa suya, romano no abrió los ojos, simplemente se revolcó sobre la cama, suspirando levemente.

-Tal vez no era lo que imaginaba…- Susurró un poco feliz, al poder hacer lo que no había podido en bastantes años.

Volvió a jalar y más de lo mismo, a romano enredándose más con las sábanas, soltando otro sonido vocal no tan inaudible para el castaño.

Antonio comenzó a relajarse, tal vez su querido protegido no sentía dolor alguno y eso… ¡Eso lo hacía muy feliz!

Una vez saciada su curiosidad, decidió retirarse, retirarse y pensar más en la suposición del sueño tan raro que había tenido.

-Spagna…- Escuchó exactamente al darle la espalda al "bello durmiente" Volteo con sigilo, listo para disculparse… ¡Despertar a alguien jalándole el cabello no es para nada digno de un jefe!

-Perdón, Romano, es que, te veías tan tentador en la cama y no pude evitar acariciarte…-Soltó una sonrisa y de la nada un jitomate se estrelló en contra de su cara.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Intentabas hacer de las tuyas, verdad?-De inmediato saltó sobre su cama, abrazando la almohada y escondiendo su cara entre ella.

-¡No, no! Romano… sólo tenía ganas de…-Otro jitomatazo que lo calló de una.

-¡Dime quién fue el bastardo que te dijo acerca de mi rulito!-Exigió amenazándolo con otro jitomate.

-¡No, no…! Estas equivocado… llevo tiempo queriendo hacértelo…-Lovino saltó y con toda su fuerza a ventó el jitomate.

-¡Maldito pervertido! Daré con quien te haya dicho sobre mi zona erógena… y cuando lo encuentre…-

-¿Ero… erógena…?-España y Romano compartieron una épica cara de póker.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada, bastardo! ¡Cómo te odio!-Lovino se cubrió la cara completamente con la almohada.

-¿Eso es verdad…?- Se escuchó al castaño mayor con tono de sorpresa, un tono de sorpresa muy evidente.

-¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora uno tiene que huir de su habitación? –Gritó incorporándose y arrastrando una sábana. –Te odio, te odio-Pasó cerca de España, que seguía un tanto inmóvil.

La mente de España parecía no poder procesar tantas cosas. Era como un épico facepalm interno combinado con una espinita que le removía desde lo más simple, hasta provocar una revolución física.

-Romano…-Susurró antes de tomarlo de una muñeca, con fuerza, para llevarlo de vuelta a su cama. –Ve a dormir, te dejaré en paz.-

-Cállate bastardo… ¡Tú sólo quieres violarme!- Un sonido bastante obvio sólo denotaba una cosa.

-No quiero violarte- Respondió a eso con una facción seria.

Era el turno de Romano para temblar ante España, porque cuando va en serio, va en serio. No puedes cuestionarle nada. Un miedo trémulo escalaba por su espina dorsal, provocándole un frío en sus extremidades, pero a su vez un inmenso calor que viajaba en su pecho.

-Déjame-Pidió Romano al sentarse sobre su colchón, tratando de controlarse.

-Te dejare. Pero sólo quiero comprobar algo-Lovino enarcó la ceja. Podía soltarle una maldición cualquiera al castaño frente suyo, pero había algo que lo había dejado sin palabras, un pequeño sentimiento _"Algo que había dejado abandonado hace tiempo ya"_

-¡Te mato si intentas algo!-y tras eso, el italiano cedió a la petición del español de comprobar algo.

-Está bien…-España se arrodilló justo en frente del menor, hasta quedar frente contra frente, al mismo nivel. Tan cerca que su aliento podría combinarse a ciertos tiempos, respiraciones acompasadas y leves, como escenario media noche de primavera, por objeto, un precioso chico castaño oscuro temblando con los ojos cerrados ante la expectativa que desprendían las ordenes de un conquistador mayor.

Nerviosismo era todo aquello que domaba el ambiente, un sabor ácido que comenzaba a expandirse por toda la boca de Lovino. Con sutileza, sintió cómo su rulito era acariciado, no pudo evitar un suspiro entrecortado y calmado. Sintió cómo la mano de España acariciaba sus labios dulcemente. Romano seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Sintió además, cómo el calor del aliento del otro se acercaba cada vez más. Por intentar tener una leve premonición, Romano abrió un poco sus labios. Y por instinto, sus ojos se abrieron un poco… y al hacerlo…

-Vaya que tienes una mente bastante adulta, Romano…-Se encontró con un España sonriente.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Gritó y quien sabe cómo, España terminó noqueado de una patada magistral.

"En ese entonces, España no se había dado cuenta de la calidez de los sentimientos de aquel que había criado con tanto amor. Aún así, Lovino no intentó abandonar su sentir. Si su mente ya le pertenecía a ese conquistador… ¿Por qué no aferrarse al último hilillo de esperanza?


End file.
